Dragon Ball Xenoverse
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: History itself is in danger, the fabric of time are being altered, Events are now wrong, won battles of the past are now losses, lives saved are now gone. Chaos sweeps across time and it is up to a certain Saiyan warrior to put things right but to also learn who he is.


"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_"__Someone speaking__ though a commentator"_

_"Machine speaking"_

**ATTACKS**

**"Powered up Villains speaking"**

**"****Powered up Villains****thoughts"**

_**"THE ETERNAL DRAGON SPEAKING!"**_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(This is a combination of both the first Dragon Ball Xenoverse game & Dragon Ball Xenoverse two with their DLC of course and I'll will be doing some alternatives like adding some Dragon Ball Heroes into the mix and I hope you enjoy it)**

* * *

Deep in the fabric of time was the chasm of time. Crystals floated around. Inside the crystals were scenes showing the history of the Dragon Ball Z Universe. One crystal was showing the arrival of the Saiyan warrior Raditz, kidnapping kid Gohan and showing how Goku and Piccolo worked together to face off against him and defeat him.

Another crystal floated by. This one showed the arrival of the next Saiyans and the face off between Earth's warriors and the saibamen. Then,another showed the death of the warriors. Yamcha from one saibaman self-destructing. Chiaotzu self-destructed in hope of taking down Nappa. The move failed causing Tien to try and avenge his fallen friend,but falling to Nappa. Finally,it showed Piccolo sacrificing his life to save Gohan from Nappa's attack. The next showed Goku arriving and facing Vegeta,sending him flying away with a kaio-ken x3 kamehameha.

The next crystal showed the evil tyrant Frieza. He had just killed Goku's childhood friend, Krillin causing Goku to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. The scene changed into Goku in his Super Saiyan form squaring off against Frieza in his final form at 100% power,on the Planet Namek that was to explode in the longest 5 minutes ever. Goku and Frieza began the battle, Goku clearly having the upper hand. Goku finally finished Frieza after easily beating him in a beam clash,and destroying him with his kamehameha.

The crystal that came after showed the savior from the future, Trunks,arriving and going Super Saiyan to defeat Frieza, rebuilt with his new mechanical body,and Frieza's father,King Cold. The scene changed to the arrival of the androids Trunks had told everyone about,Android 17 and 18. The next crystal showed the Bio-Android, Cell now in his perfect form and easily taking blows from what people on Earth thought was their savior. The man trying to beat Cell was Mark, also known as Hercule Satan to Earth. After Hercule had stopped punching, Cell simply swatted him away into a mountain but he somehow survived. Goku had stepped up to fight Cell next and they both began the fight. When it had ended,Cell had destroyed the arena and Goku gave up. Goku sent in his son, Gohan to fight. Gohan transformed into the first Super Saiyan two and defeated Cell with a Kamehameha while being supported by Goku, who had given up his life to save Earth from Cell's self-destruction.

The next crystals showed the creation of Gotenks, fusion of Goten and a younger Trunks,and the appearance of Ultimate Gohan after having his potential unlocked by the Elder Kai. Then the next crystal was the battle of Goku in his Super Saiyan Three form against Kid Buu. Goku had just knocked Kid Buu down,but Kid Buu got up once again. This time Kid Buu had a dark aura around him. Kid Buu opened his eyes and they were glowing bright red. Kid Buu readied himself to fight again,giving Goku a sinister smile.

At the last moments of the battle,the crystal turned darker and began to crack. After a few moments,it shattered into millions of pieces and falling into the endless void in the chasm. Then,other crystals began doing the same thing. They turned darker and started to crack,eventually shattering.

"History...is changing?!" A male voice asked watching the crystals shatter.

"The flow of time... something's very odd about it," A female voice said as another crystal shattered. "At this rate,history..." The last crystal showed an image of Goku as it darkened. "...no, everything will collapse".

"Is there anything we can do to?" Another male voice asked.

"Yeah I need you two to find out who's behind this as history wouldn't just change for no reason" said the female voice.

"But what about the timeline, we need to fix it but I don't know if any of the other time patrollers are strong enough to fight against the powered up versions of our old enemies?" The first male voice asked.

"Well then we'll just have to summon someone who is strong enough to face against them" said the female voice.

* * *

"SHENRON COME FORTH AND GRANT ME MY WISH!" the female voice called out.

Suddenly the seven orbs started to glowing and then shot out from them a beam of light which went high into the sky and made the sky turn dark and the beam of light form itself into a creature that has brown antlers, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body, long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent-shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks.

_**"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, WHAT IS YOUR WISH?!" **_Shenron ask.

"Shenron please give us a strong ally, Someone with the kind of power to help us defend time itself" said the female voice.

In a certain point in time on a distance world a warrior heard a voice.

"_**SOMEONE CALLS YOU FROM ACROSS TIME. BRAVE WARRIOR! NOW, COME FORTH!" **_Shenron's voice boomed.

Suddenly a blue light descended from the sky before touching the ground forming the shape of a man who was a tall and well-built man with light-skin, fully outlined, sharper onyx eyes, he has pitch black spiky black with one free hanging lock of hair **(His hairstyle is like Gogeta and Vegito's as like Vegito he didn't have Vegeta's widow's peak and has only one free lock of hair hanging just like Gogeta)** and he has a long prehensile tail with dark black fur which he lets it swing freely. The clothing he was wearing were torn up and it was leather armor with the chest plate being white with it the part that covered his shoulders and sides were yellow, while the greaves and armbands were white with yellow ridges, underneath he had a sleeveless black shirt and pants, brown belt with a silver buckle, He has white boots with yellow soles and tips. **(The outfit is a lot like Shallot From Dragon Ball Legends outfit looks like just with some slight alterations)**

"Oh it's a Saiyan!" the female voice said when she was the persons tail.

"W-where are i?" The person ask curiously and confuse as he look around until he saw Shenron above him which cause him to step backwards in shock seeing the giant Dragon.

_**"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAREWELL!" **_Shenron said as he returned to the Dragon Balls they then launched into the sky before they shot off like tiny golden meteors in serval directions

"Don't worry your safe, your at Conton city the home to the Time Partal" said the female voice.

"And who are you?" The person ask curiously and still confuse.

**(His voice is going to be Goku's voice from the Ocean Dub)**

"Oh how rude of me, I'm the Supreme Kai of time known as Chronoa" said the now revealed name Chronoa.

"A Supreme Kai of time?" The person ask curiously

"I'm a God and it is my job to watch over the flow of time" Chronoa explained.

"I see" The person said thinking that he understood but he was still surprised meeting a actual God in person.

"So who are you, what's your name?" Chronoa ask curiously.

"I don't know" The person said.

"Umm what do you mean you don't know?" ask Chronoa.

"I can't remember anything" The person said.

"You really can't remember anything at all?" ask Chronoa.

"No nothing expect for a name which I think it's my Yamoshi" said the now revealed name Yamoshi.

**(If you think that it's stupid that Yamoshi can't remember anything except for his name think about how Shallot has also lost his memories but he still remember his name)**

"Perhaps Shenron brought him here when he was in the middle of a battle cause that would explain why his clothes are torn up as well" Chronoa thought.

"It's okay Yamoshi don't worry I'll help you restore your memory" said Chronoa.

"Really" Yamoshi said with hope in his voice.

"Yeah we will help you know who you are" said Chronoa.

"Then thank you" said Yamoshi.

"But there's something I need your help with" said Chronoa.

"Hmm what's that?" Yamoshi ask curiously.

"The reason why I had Shenron bring you here is because time is being changed and I need your help to fix" said Chronoa.

"¡ why do you need my help?" Yamoshi ask curiously.

"I ask Shenron to bring someone with the kind of power to help us defend time itself and he bought me you" Chronoa explained.

"Okay I'll help you out but only if you keep your word to help me regain my memories" said Yamoshi.

"Then it's a deal but before we go anywhere first let me fix you up okay" Chronoa said before she raised her hands at Yamoshi and suddenly his clothes changed from the torn up ones to a traditional and loose Gi with the top being yellow and had the Time Patrol logo on both the back and the front-left side of his shirt and it was secured together with a black obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist, while the pants were black and baggy, black kung fu shoes with yellow stockings, he also wore black wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms.

"Thanks" Yamoshi said looking at his new clothing.

As Yamoshi and Chronoa left the Dragon Ball Pedestal they made though Conton City with Yamoshi looking at everything in wonder and once they made their way up lots of stairs they arrive the dimensional gateway that connects Conton City to the Time Nest which was where Chronoa lived and as they walk though the gateway they arrived at the Time Nest which resembles a giant birdcage and had a large temple-like building in the middle, a small home for Chronoa, and a large lake with two perches.

"And this is the Time Nest which is where I live and I manages this entire place like the Time Vault it has many important texts" Chronoa explained before she counting walking towards the temple-like building.

"Anyway there's something I need you to take care of, it's not a big deal, so let's head over to the Time Vault" said Chronoa.

"Okay sure" Yamoshi said but was curious as to Chronoa wanted him to take care of.

As they entered the Time Vault which was a large room with many tables and scrolls and there was a elderly man who is average height, purple skinned, with a small tuft of white hair on his head and a toothbrush mustache on his face. His face is very wrinkled, he was wearing sliver and yellow Potara earrings, dark blue and red coat with a light blue long-sleeved shirt underneath, a orange sash, light blue baggy pants and dark red boots.

"Hey old man I'm back" said Chronoa.

"Well it's about time, so this is who Shenron brought us?" The elderly man ask.

"Yes this Yamoshi and he's a Saiyan" said Chronoa.

"What's a Saiyan?" Yamoshi ask confuse.

"What! You don't actually know what you are?" The elderly man ask in shock.

"Well you see Yamoshi here has amnesia and he only thing that he can remember is that his name is Yamoshi" Chronoa explained.

"I see well in that case let me explain then the Saiyan's that's what you are and they are race of people who are known thoughout our Universe as a Warrior Race who were supposedly striving to be the strongest" The elderly man explained.

"This...is the scroll of eternity," Chronoa walked towards Yamoshi with a scroll "All of time...all of history" Chronoa walked over to a table "Everything...it's all listed in here".

"I'll take it that isn't normal?" Yamoshi ask looking at scroll Black energy swirled off of it, a clear sign something was wrong.

"No, it isn't. Someone's trying to change what's recorded in the scroll. here take a look…" Chronoa opened the scroll and motioned for Yamoshi to watch.

* * *

**Age 761**

**Piccolo stood and screamed "Special Beam Canon!".**

**A beam of lethal energy blasted at Raditz and Goku however in the split-second before the beam was to hit him Raditz grabbed Goku's arms and flung himself out of harms way.**

**"What!?" Goku has time to shout, before the beam shot a hole into his stomach killing him.**

**Raditz then fired a powerful blast of energy at Piccolo, incinerating him.**

**"HehehHAHAHAHAHA!" Raditz laughed triumphantly and Gohan lay on the ground, out**

* * *

**Back at the Time Vault**

"You see the beam that Piccolo fired… It was supposed to kill them both and Goku would be revived later on by the Earth's Dragon Balls" Elder Kai explained.

"Yamoshi you need to go back in time and help them defeat the powered up Raditz, putting history on the right track" said Chronoa.

"How exactly do I do that?" Yamoshi ask.

"Here, take this scroll and focus on the events within the scrolls magic will transport you there and we'll transport you back when your task is complete" Chronoa explained.

"Don't worry you can count on me!" Yamoshi said before he was gone disappeared in a blue light.

**Next on time on**

**Dragon Ball Xenoverse**

**First Fight on Planet Earth**

* * *

**(I hope you enjoy this and I am thinking about bringing other Time Patrol Characters to this story like adding a Majin, a Frieza race, a Namekien, a Human and maybe a another Saiyan and so if you want me to add your OC character from the Xenoverse games to this story all you have to do is just private messages me and tell me what's their name, describe what they look like and tell me what's their moveset)**


End file.
